Contribuer à Habitica
Traduit de '''Contributing to Habitica' Habitica est un projet open-source pour vous aider à accomplir vos objectifs. Ce sont des personnes ordinaires avec des vies ordinaires qui consacrent leur temps et leur énergie à créer et à maintenir tout ce que vous voyez ici dans ce wiki et sur Habitica. Que vous vouliez obtenir les récompenses de contribution et titres de contribution ou tout simplement que vous appréciez l'idée de l'open source, nous vous invitons à contribuer au projet. Commencez là où vous vous sentez le plus à l'aise pour contribuer. Il y a tout un éventail de rôles disponibles, alors le mieux c'est doser !' N'hésitez pas à rejoindre la guilde Aspiring Legends: Habitica Helpers pour parler de contributions! A noter que la plupart des méthodes de contribution ont aussi leurs propres guildes (marquées dans les sections ci-dessous). Si vous avez une question regardant une contribution, il est recommandé de publier un message dans la discussion de guilde que d'envoyer un message privé à un contributeur expérimenté. Cela permet aux autres membres de la guilde de contribuer à la discussion et/ou d'en apprendre plus pour contribuer eux-mêmes. Programmeurs (Web & Mobile) Nous avons désespérément besoin de contributions de forgerons! Pour plus de détails sur comment contribuer du code pour le site web et les applications mobiles, consultez le Guide de la Forge. Rejoignez également la guilde Aspiring Blacksmiths (Habitica Coders) afin de voir comment vous pouvez aider et de rencontrer d'autres Habiticien•ne•s travaillant à rendre le code de Habitica encore meilleur! Si vous êtes un développeur intéressé de construire des outils tiers en utilisant l'API de Habitica, vous pouvez en apprendre plus sur la page API et partager vos idées et outils dans la guilde Aspiring Comrades. Mosaïstes Visitez le Trello d'art pixellisé de Habitica, et rejoignez la guilde Pixels in Progress. Il y a une communauté vibrante d'artistes comme vous, attendant que vous rejoigniez le navire! Ils et elles vous donneront des conseils et instructions pour vous permettre d'aider Habitica le mieux possible. Traducteurs Aussi bien le jeu lui-même que ce wiki ont besoin, pour leurs traductions, de l'aide de personnes dont la langue maternelle est celle dans laquelle ils sont traduits ou qui maîtrisent très bien cette langue. Voir l'article principal ou la guilde Aspiring Linguists of Habitica pour plus de détails sur comment participer. Producteurs d'effets sonores Si vous êtes intéressés par les effets sonores et la musique, ou quel qu'autre type de son digital, ce domaine est pour vous. Consultez l'article pour plus de détails sur comment aider Habitica à améliorer sa musique et ses effets sonores. Editeurs Nous avons besoin d'aide dans les domaines suivants: * Scribes: Créez un compte Wikia et aidez la communauté en écrivant des articles ici, sur le wiki. Voir Aider sur le Wiki ci-dessous. * Storytellers: Devenez un storyteller (un•e conteur•euse en français) et soumettez vos textes de Quêtes sur le Trello des Quêtes d'Habitica (en anglais). * Challengers: Créez des défis pour aider les Habiticien•ne•s à augmenter leur productivité. Vous pouvez également soumettre vos défis afin qu'ils soient présentés dans les nouvelles de Bailey. Rejoignez la guilde Guild Leaders & Challenge Creators pour en savoir plus. Ces paliers de contribution sont plutôt rares et sont décernés aux joueurs et joueuses qui créent de façon consistante beaucoup de défis utiles à la communauté d'Habitica. * Ambassadeurs: Ecrivez des publications concernant Habitica sur d'autres blogs et aidez à faire parler de Habitica. Même les publications Facebook & Twitter sont utiles. C'est ce qui permet à Habitica de subsister en fait. Très rarement, la publication d'un•e utilisateur•trice fait le buzz, provoquant une hausse du trafic et les admins peuvent la lier à une publication sur le blog d'un fan. Cela les rend extrêmement heureux et pourrait les pousser à donner en récompense des rangs de contribution d'ambassadeur en guise de remerciement. Si vous pensez que votre publication mérite un palier de contribution (c'est-à-dire si votre publication a amené 100 nouveaux utilisateurs à s'inscrire), veuillez nous envoyer un courriel à admin@habitica.com avec votre ID d'utilisateur et l'URL de votre publication et les admins vérifieront les statistiques. Cependant, veuillez noter que les publications concernant Habitica ne reçoivent pas toutes un rang de contribution et que ces rangs sont décernés à la discrétion de l'équipe d'administration. Les blogs avec plus de trafic, commentaires et visibilité ont plus de chances de recevoir un rang de contribution. Aider sur le Wiki * Lisez le Guide des Scribes. * Rejoignez la guilde Wizards of the Wiki où nous discutons les modifications nécessaires. * Si vous débutez avec les wikis, vous pouvez également lire le tutoriel (en anglais) ou consulter la liste de pages d'aide (en anglais) pour obtenir des conseils avant de commencer à modifier des pages. Aider les autres joueurs et joueuses sur les forums de discussion d'Habitica La Taverne et la guilde Habitica Help: Ask a Question ont tout plein de personnes amicales qui répondent aux questions les uns des autres à propos d'Habitica et qui donnent des conseils sur comment utiliser tout le potentiel du site. Si vous voulez participez, n'hésitez pas à les rejoindre! Commencez doucement en répondant aux questions dont vous êtes sûr•e de connaître la réponse et qui n'en ont pas encore reçu -- mais ne vous inquiétez pas si quelqu'un publie une réponse en même temps que vous! Cela arrive fréquemment et est appelé, pour plaisanter, être ninja-é. De plus, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre dans la guilde Aspiring Socialites! Si vous n'êtes pas sûr•e de savoir comment aider quelqu'un, vous pouvez lire le wiki attentivement et donner un résumé de ce que vous avez trouvé. Il est également utile de donner des liens vers les pages du wiki pertinentes afin que le ou la joueur•euse puisse apprendre des détails supplémentaires s'il ou elle le souhaite. Toutefois, évitez de donner des réponses abruptes comme "RTFM" ("Read the Freaking Manual"); gardez à l'esprit que les nouveaux•elles joueur•euse•s ne connaissent pas forcément l'existence du wiki, ou se sentent dépassés par toute l'information s'y trouvant, et traitez donc leur besoin d'assistance avec sensibilité et gentillesse. Si un•e joueur•euse a fourni des conseils utiles, adaptés et corrects pendant quelques temps, le staff et les modérateurs lui offriront une récompense de contribution de rang 1 de Socialite. Si ce•tte joueur•euse continue à offrir de l'aide constamment utile et positive au fil du temps, il ou elle pourra recevoir des paliers supplémentaires. Les paliers de contribution de Socialite ne sont en général donnés que pour l'aide fournie à la taverne et dans la guilde Habitica Help: Ask a Question parce qu'il est plus difficile pour le staff et les modérateurs de remarquer une aide régulière dans d'autres groupes. Toutefois, lors de circonstances spéciales, un palier de socialite peut être accordé pour d'autres types d'aide, à la discrétion du personnel. Web designers Dans tout Habitica, on raconte la légende d'un Héros (Zakkain) qui a transformé notre design Bootstrap originel en ce magnifique nid douillet. En champion qu'il est, il est désormais en quête de nouvelles aventures bien loin du royaume. De nouveaux héros sont arrivés et s'occupent actuellement de changer le design du site web. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminé, les designers web devraient demander avant de commencer à travailler sur des modifications du design. Les problèmes de design actuels sont listés sur GitHub sous le label GitHub type: website improvement. Certains sont marqués avec le label status: issue: help welcome now et ce sont ceux qui requièrent du travail maintenant; toutefois, vous devriez tout de même commenter le problème pour expliquer la façon dont vous souhaiter travailler dessus avant de commencer. Les problèmes d'interface qui ont également le label status: issue: on hold ne doivent pas être touchés. Si vous remarquez des problèmes de design qui n'ont pas de problème GitHub, signalez les d'abord dans la guilde Report a Bug. S'ils sont évalués comme étant appropriés pour une résolution, nous vous demanderons de créer un problème GitHub et de donner votre avis sur la façon dont vous pourriez commencer à travailler dessus. Une fois que vous avez reçu le feu vert pour commencer une résolution, lisez la section Programmeurs (Web & Mobile) pour des conseils sur comment procéder. Statisticiens Dans le passé, les Statisticiens ont fourni une analyse approfondie des données d'Habitica; cependant, il n'y a, en ce moment, aucune demande pour des analyses statistiques et donc de telles contributions ne sont pas utiles actuellement. Demander des fonctionnalités/Soumettre des idées Si vous avez une idée pour améliorer Habitica: * Utilisez le feature tracker (page en anglais) pour demander une nouvelle fonctionnalité. * Signalez des bugs dans la guilde Report a Bug. On vous demandera peut-être de les signaler sur GitHub. Veuillez lire les instructions que vous trouverez en suivant ce lien avant de créer votre rapport de bug. Les demandes de fonctionnalités et les rapports de bug sont très appréciés mais ne comptent pas pour l'obtention de Récompenses de Contribution. Pour plus d'infos sur le projet * Problèmes ouverts sur on Github. Veuillez lire le Guide de la forge avant d'essayer de résoudre un problème existant. * Les améliorations considérées sur le Trello. Veuillez lire le Guide de la forge avant de commencer à créer une fonctionnalité. * Aspiring Legends, une guilde pour les contributeurs de tous types. C'est l'endroit idéal pour poser des questions concernant des contributions. * IRC: #habitrpg sur freenode freenode. Cela risque de ne pas être utilisé par le Staff d'Habitica, les modérateurs et les chefs développeurs. La guilde Aspiring Legends est un meilleur endroit pour les atteindre. Demander un palier de contribution Chaque catégorie de contribution sur Habitica a un processus spécifique d'attribution des rangs de contribution de cette catégorie. Plus d'informations sur comment demander un palier de contribution peuvent être trouvées sur la page Récompenses de Contribution. Pour plus de détails sur la façon spécifique dont les paliers sont jugés, veuillez consulter les Guides appropriés. * Guide des Mosaïstes * Guide des Bardes * Guide de la forge * Guide des Linguistes * Guide des Scribes * Guide des Socialites * Guide des Storytellers en:Contributing to Habitica Catégorie:Contribuer